smart
by daisychain1
Summary: inside everyone of us, there is genius. (mitko)


Notes: 

(1) Waaah, here I am consumed with intense love for the MVP Michi-kun, especially when he's all lovey-dovey with Megane-kun! 

Here is a little what-if set about from a late-night phone call from a friend: What if Mitsui was actually smart? I mean, since he was always playing hookie and making an a-hole out of himself for two years, how come he was accepted back into the varsity, like, ASAP? There are grade requirements and the Japanese Educational system is supposed to be tough. Also, his record should make his return to the team a little thumbs-down for the School Athletic Board or whatever. Some things must have made them overlook it somehow. :)

(2) I still have no beta. Wooooooh!!!

(3)Still up for editing. It's undeveloped in my opinion, so I'm still trying to find ways to make it better.

2003 prediction: My fangirliness will probably reach new heights this year.

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. (Duh.)

Italics: thoughts

SMART 

Mitsui Hishashi sighed. It must be the fourth time their Math sensei discussed surface integrals in the span of one hour and from the looks of his classmates, they're still not getting it. 

_Just how hard is it really to visualize the 2-dimensional projection on a surface on a two-coordinate plane? Darn it, I'll just have to wait for the old fart to discuss Stoke's Law before I get some action here. Kami-sama, why are these people here in the special class anyway?_

Finally, the sensei's squeaky voice cut in through the thickening haze of his boredom, putting a halt to his darkening train of thought. "Do you understand now?"

A few scratches on the head here and there. _ Guess not._

He sighed again.

Oh, Mitsui always knew he was smarter than most people his age. Heck, even people ten years his age. He learned to read when he was two, having already learned to speak at 8 months. He learned to play the piano and violin before he was even six. He mastered Trigonometry at nine and Calculus at eleven, already cracking his knuckles on Physics as well.

However, it was always hidden, things he rarely shows to others. Not even to his parents, who were always away trying to mask the coldness of their family with the excuse of work and wealth. Not to other people, from whom he learned the hard way that intelligence isn't what it was said to be, alienating him. So, he made a choice: 

He gave it up.

Now, he is Mitsui Hishashi, three-pointer junior high MVP who barely passes his classes, owing much to incredible strokes of luck in his exams and occasional book cracking due to his Min-kun's nagging.

Never smart. 

He guessed he liked it more that way.

So when the long session ended, he abruptly got up from his seat and hurried to Kogure's apartment, few blocks from Shohoku. Getting in with his duplicate key and hurrying up to Kogure's study room, he found the brown haired vice captain scribbling madly at his mock test paper. It took a few minutes before Kogure lifted his harried head from the exercise and looked up at Mitsui. 

"You been there long?"

Mitsui sat down on the floor beside the smaller man, dropping his bag artlessly on the desk behind him. "Not long. Had a rough day at school, you?"

Kogure scribbled a little before looking up again at the other boy. "Well, we have this exam tomorrow so… How's the invitation to the advanced class?"

_I'm sorry, Min-kun. _"It sucked. Couldn't understand a thing. You know I was just lucky with that test." He grinned, then looked around, scanning his lover's room quickly. "Where is Akagi? You're classmates, right?"

"Studying Physics in the Library."

"Oh, right." Mitsui let out a little chuckle. Kogure looked at him, a questioning look on his face that he couldn't help but feel a little scared about. "What?"

"Have you already studied for the exam?" A small smile played on the smaller man's lips. "Even Akagi has a hard time with it, you know. And you know he's very good at it."

_Yeah sure. But not as good as me, I think. _He mentally smirked and paused a split second if he was going to say it out loud. "I'll study later."

Kogure shrugged then smiled, having already known for a fact of his lover's stubbornness. "You'll stay with me while I _study_, won't you?"

Mitsui mock sighed, then plopped down playfully on the beanbag couch his lover has been using as a table for his notes, causing the brown-haired man sigh in half-exasperation and amusement. 

"You sure you don't want to study while I'm at it? I need to sleep after this, you know." With no answer, Kogure sighed and bent down again on the practice test paper he has been working, fingers circling on his temples. "Kami-sama, what is this?"

Before Mitsui could stop himself, he slipped. "Use the Taylor Series to eliminate the square root. The variable is approximately zero after all, so you can cut it until the second term."

Kogure looked at him hard, then scribbled on his paper for a while. "Wow! You're good, Hishashi." Delighted brown eyes locked into Sapphire blue. "You really should be like this more often. You're smart, Hishashi, I've always known that." Then, soft lips placed a delicate kiss on the MVP's cheeks before Kogure pulled up with a smile.

Looking at the proud look on his Min-kun's face, he smiled and thought of saying something intelligent in return, but finding he couldn't, he just stretched his hands and pulled his lover into his arms.

~OWARI~

----- Ha! Made him a genius!


End file.
